Heretofore, digitization of broadcasting, practical application to Hi-Vision broadcasting, and a tendency to high definition and high picture quality in an imaging technique of next generation high definition broadcasting having a resolution of 2K4K (4096×2160 pixels) or the like constantly and rapidly develop. Along with this, a low cost and high definition image processing technique is demanded on a side of a receiver. However, market prices of receiver terminals show an accelerated decline along with increment of a demand for the receiver terminals. In spite of the tendency to high definition and high resolution, the accelerated decline of the market prices of receiver terminals prevents an improved technique on the receiver side from developing along with this demand for the high definition image processing technique.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of controlling picture quality by determining picture quality information only by a brightness histogram.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-94596.